


What Lies on the Island in the Sky?

by VelocityRaptor



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelocityRaptor/pseuds/VelocityRaptor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What Lies on the Island in the Sky?

OH goodness me! how in the sweet heavens did you manage to even get up here?.. that sounds incredibly reckless. I'm not quite sure what you planned on gaining by ending up here but kudos to you. I’ll chock it up to being so tiny and I bet the lack of fur and scales helped with your efforts. It is quite nice to have someone show up even someone of your species, since I haven't seen another soul of any kind in well over a thousand years... You want information? Well I assume i could tell the story of how we both got here, you deserve it after managing to travel this far.

Let me think, well i remember how you all used to look, still so young and you were covered in so much fur. Now you're building quaint little stone huts and starting the foundations of a real city. When i look back now, it makes me so proud to have supported all of that. Even with your company I cant hide the fact that I will always miss the others, it would at least be nice to get some sort of message from them through my crystal globe. I wish we would've added more globes to this room so I could gaze upon more than one planet and see all the other chosen species grow. Though, I suppose after being atmosphere locked here by my family I don't deserve little luxuries.

When I was younger I definitely pushed too many things for it to be ethical. They are part of the reason you are what you are now. A little over a thousand years ago when I first showed up here, we were here to set up a base on this planet for the soul purpose of assisting a designated life form to become fully sentient and intelligent enough to eventually increase the population out in space so that more technology could be traded and that creativity could be pushed further. There was supposed to be a different species that we were going to assist but my meddling changed the plans.

There were four others besides me when we first came here. The units we travel in are always composed of our siblings, this would allow for easier communication between planetary leaps since the dead of space doesn't let sound travel. I'm sure your species will figure out your own method when you're old enough. Having siblings also allows us to leave our parents at an earlier age since we will already have that established support system, which would take way too long and cause more problems than necessary if we had to do that with other Nogards, we only have 5,000 years to travel the universe after all. 

One of the members was my older brother, Galax. I think I miss him the most. He had to have been the most creative nogardian to ever exist. Then there are my 3 sisters; Stratia, Sapphora, and Luna. I believe they were the main ones to plan out my imprisonment here, if my sisters are any indication of what the rest of my clan are like then females are more intelligent than any male could ever be, almost to an evil conniving degree. 

Hmm? you appear to be hungry. Why don't I go grab you something?


End file.
